


How Lucky I Am

by Umbra_Devida



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Devida/pseuds/Umbra_Devida
Summary: A gift story for a Secret Santa, it gets spicy.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Kudos: 44





	How Lucky I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DillJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillJen/gifts).



It all started on one fateful night when Sivir was sent on a routine delivery that was anything but normal. Standing in the lobby the delivery girl looked severely out of place, suited businessmen in large leather chairs glancing at the strange sight of a fast-food delivery person currently struggling to thumb through the large building manifest with only one hand.

Upon finding the name in question, Sivir directed the concierge behind the desk to her destination. The spectacled woman's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as she directed Sivir towards an elevator that seemed to be separate from the rest, pressing the single button within before bidding the delivery girl farewell.

The ride up was uneventful, Sivir teetering on the balls of her feet to keep herself awake. Late-night deliveries were not uncommon, yet this one felt special, and Sivir soon knew why. The doors to the elevator opened straight into a small greeting area, leading to a singular apartment.

Sivir knocked on the door with her free hand, drawing the attention of the occupants inside. The person that opened the door immediately drew the attention of the delivery girl. She had seen her face a thousand times over, listened to the song she stars in twice as much and yet here she stood in the flesh.

Kai'Sa, the lead dancer of the overnight sensation K/DA. Dressed in a loose-fitting black tank top and grey sweet pants she had her long violet hair hanging loosely off her shoulders.

Sivir was so starstruck she forgot her standard protocol, stumbling over her words as she did her absolute best to confirm the order without making a fool of herself. The dancer was much taller in person, looking down on the delivery girl with a slight smirk as she gradually became redder and redder.

After just about managing to blurt out her protocol Sivir stuck out the order, too ashamed to even look the dancer in the eye. An amused chuckle coaxed the delivery girl to look at the idol before her.

The dancer reached behind the door, producing a clipboard with a small stack of papers and handing it to the girl. Sivir looked over the semi confusing legal document in front of her.

"You're clearly a fan, so you know just how much we value our privacy." The dancer spoke, her strange accent soothing to the ear.

"I... I really l...love your work. I... I dance myself from time to time."

"Oh~ how interesting, not every day I meet a fan with similar interests, much less one so soft on the eyes."

The comment made Sivir light up in a red rivalling her uniform. "T...th...thanks. Your not so bad yourself. "

"Hey, Kai'Sa! What's taking so long?!" A voice called from within the apartment

"Jammer, I'll be there in a second!" The dancer called back. She turned back to the delivery girl, grabbing the order and the clipboard from her, the briefest contact lingering ever so slightly longer than normal.

"C...could I... maybe... have your number?" Kai'Sa asked, the slightest hint of a blush dusting her cheeks.

Sivir couldn't trust her own voice to be steady, instead hastily scribbling her private number and name onto an open space on the contract.

"Sivir huh... What a beautiful name."

"T...thank you, enjoy your night," Sivir said under her breath, doing her absolute best not to freak out.

"I definitely will."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

What started as a few innocent texts quickly grew into something more, both women growing more comfortable with the other. Sivir opened up about her conflict with her father, the man returning into her life after leaving her at an orphanage just after she was born, and to her surprise, Kai'Sa understood her pain somewhat, her own father sending her to multiple boarding schools on account of his work.

After a few months of casual texts, group lunch dates and even a spa day on one special day Sivir got a by-now regular text from Kai'Sa.

'Hey! How's it going??'

'Busy day at work, otherwise fine. What about you?'

'We got our make-overs for the new album, not releasing to the press yet, but I can't wait to see the reactions.'

'Can't wait to see it too.'

'What are you talking about?? You're my friend, you get some special privileges.'

'?'

'Tell you what. Tomorrow night you can drop by the penthouse and you can get the first in-person look at the new K/DA. I'll even throw in dinner to sweeten the deal.'

'You drive a hard bargain, but I'm in.'

'It's a date then.'

The words caused Sivir to light a bright red, her blush spreading through her entire body. Over these months Sivir realised she definitely has romantic feelings for the dancer, something she apparently wasn't subtle about in any way if the rest of K/DA was any indication. From subtlety pushing the two together to leaving a bit early to give them time alone the band was doing everything in their power to try and get Sivir to confess, but she could never work up the courage to. Hell even after Evelynn cornered the poor girl and told her Kai'Sa felt the same way she still couldn't find the courage to just say how she felt.

Sivir pulled open her closet, planning out her outfit for tomorrow night. She resolved herself then and there, tomorrow night Kai'Sa would know exactly how she felt.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Sivir didn't even have to go up to reception anymore, she just walked straight to the private elevator that opened without a second's hesitation.

It felt so similar to the first time she came here with a delivery, yet today she stood in a frilly off-white blouse and a comfortable yet complementing set of slacks, the outfit being rounded out with a set of heels aiming to even out Sivir's height disadvantage, her hair loosely hanging over one shoulder.

She stood in the greeting area of the apartment, steeling herself as she raised a hand to delicately knock on the door. When Kai'Sa opened the door it felt like all the air was sucked from Sivir's lungs.

Kai'Sa stood before her dressed in a set of black spandex tights and a black leather crop-top with a zipper running up the front, leaving a delectable view of her taught stomach. She had a greenish-blue jacket tied around her waist that matched the streak in her now jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail.

Sivir subconsciously licked her lips, quickly looking to the floor before she starts salivating.

"So? Whaddya think?" The dancer asked, striking a little pose to emphasize the outfit

"You look... gorgeous."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself. Come on in." Kai'Sa directed with a smirk, turning back towards the apartment and indicating to follow with a lazy wave of the hand.

Despite living in a penthouse apartment herself the scale and complexity of the K/DA apartment always surprised Sivir. The door opened into a decent living space attached to a large open plan kitchen, a hallway leading to a small studio space and an office. A glass staircase leads up from the living space towards four sizable bedrooms while another door led onto a balcony area with an outside firepit.

"Make yourself at home, I'll start on the dinner in a second." The dancer said, pulling on a plain black apron and moving behind the counter separating the kitchen from the living space. "I love a good cup of tea while I'm cooking, you want anything?"

"What sort of teas do you have?" Sivir asked.

Kai'Sa let out an airy chuckle, her shoulders bouncing ever so slightly. "Between Ahri and Akali we have just about every type of tea under the sun."

"I'll have whatever you're having then," Sivir said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Speaking if your bandmates, are they joining us?"

The dancer shook her head from side to side without even looking up from the pot of tea she was preparing. "Ahri is showing the girl we're colabbing with around town and Evelynn is taking Akali and I quote 'making her feel like the most important girl in the world.' Kai'Sa said, miming the quotation marks for emphasis.

"They are awfully close aren't they?"

"You're telling me?" The dancer shot Sivir her best 'seriously' look. "I'm surprised one of them hasn't proposed to the other by now. They have been dating for some time now"

If Sivir had been drinking something she would have done a spit-take, the realization hitting her like a truck. Kai'Sa clearly saw the reaction because she was all but doubling over with laughter.

"They decided to keep it secret for now, whether successfully or not is not up to me to decide," Kai'Sa said, placing a cup of tea alongside a honey pot on the counter in front of Sivir. The tea had an earthy red hue and smelled vaguely sweet, causing the girl to silently eye the drink as she was trying to figure out what it was.

"Rooibos, add some honey or a dash of lemon juice and it is absolutely divine." The dancer commented, producing her own cup from behind the counter, taking a sip and humming contently to herself.

Sivir took an experimental sip, playing with the sweet earthy taste of the tea before deciding to add a bit of honey, the sound of Kai'Sa preparing their meal serving as a nice backdrop to saviour the pleasant flavour to.

"I hope you don't mind eating outside by the firepit."

"That sounds quite lovely actually."

Kai'Sa clasped her hands together, a smile spreading on her face. "Wonderful, I just got a few things I need to finish over the coals so we can go sit there so long."

Sivir followed the dancer onto the balcony, where a wood fire seems to have been going for some time now, the wood being reduced to smouldering coals underneath a butterfly-like iron grid.

Sivir took a seat at the table set up close to the firepit, glancing at everything already set up. A couple of candles and the main fire lit the entire scene a warm orange, the side dishes the dancer already prepared covered and waiting. One bowl seemed to have garlic baby potatoes while the other had a simple salad, Kai'Sa brought out a covered metal dish and a chopping block with what seemed to be two sandwiches on them.

As if second nature Kai'Sa turned to the grid, opening the metal dish and using large metal tongs to place pieces of steak and a strange type of sausage in one half of the grid before closing it and placing it above the coals.

Kai'Sa monitored the meat, making some small talk to pass the time, turning the grid over once or twice. As if instinctively she opened the grid and placed the meat on a free space of the cutting board, placing the two sandwiches in the grid and lifting it further from the coals.

The sandwiches took a lot less time, being taken off the heat the moment they became golden brown. The dancer dished up a piece of steak, some of the sausage and a grilled sandwich, giving Sivir the option to dish up from the side dishes for herself.

"What is this called again?" Sivir asked, vaguely recalling the dancer promising to cook in a specific way for her.

"Well, I call it a 'Braai', it is just a way of barbeque from my home country, like the tea I gave you earlier." Kai'Sa cut a small length of the sausage holding it up to her eye level. "I don't even think this has a name in English, it's a beef sausage with a special spice that literally translates to farmer's sausage from Afrikaans, but that just sounds weird." 

Sivir couldn't help but laugh at the dancer's ramblings, which in turn caused Kai'Sa to laugh, a pleasant smile decorating her face. In that moment Sivir remembered her resolution, deciding it would be best to confess to her after dinner.

The rest of dinner was spent in pleasurable silence, both women simply enjoying each other's company. Once they were done Sivir helped Kai'Sa clean up, her own instinct as a waitress not allowing her to just leave things on the table.

"Thank you for the night, it was really amazing," Sivir said, a light blush spreading over her face as she though on what she was about to do.

"The honour was really mine," Kai'Sa said from right behind the delivery girl, surprising her with the sudden closeness. The dancer enveloped the girl from behind, placing her head in the crook of Sivir's shoulder. "Could I be honest with you for a second?" The dancer said in a near whisper

"Mhn..." Sivir agreed wordlessly, nodding ever so slightly.

"I...-"The dancer paused as she considered her words."-Like you... a lot, I've felt it from the moment I met you, but I only knew for sure recently, I wanted to do this a lot soone-"

Sivir cut off the dancer mid-sentence, twisting round in her grip and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, Sivir pulled back only a hair, hovering hesitantly as she stared into slightly confused violet pools. Within seconds realization struck her, the dancer returning the kiss with much more hunger than expected, threading her fingers into Sivir's hair to deepen the kiss even further.

Kai'Sa pulled back from Sivir's lips with a pop, her breathing hot and heavy. "You... have... no idea... how long... I've been waiting to do that." the dancer brought the woman close again, resting their foreheads together while lightly stroking her hair. "And you can't even begin to comprehend what I want to do~" Kai'Sa's voice took on a husky quality, her eyes darting towards the stairs with a clear unspoken invitation.

Sivir nodded hesitantly, Kai'Sa all but sprinting up the stairs with the girl in tow, their fingers interlaced all the way. The moment Kai'Sa's bedroom door closed Sivir was slammed against it, the dancer initiating a deep, hungry kiss. She lightly nibbled at Sivir's lower lip, running her tongue along the marks and begging for entry. A request Sivir answered without hesitation, her own tongue wrestling with the dancers. She swears she could still taste some of the earlier tea on the dancer's lips but that could just be her imagination.

At some point during the makeout session, Kai'Sa turned them around, pushing the woman backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. Sivir fell back onto the bed, dragging the dancer along with her. Sivir ran her hands up and down Kai'Sa's exposed stomach as they kissed fervently, the dancer's fingers buried in her chocolate hair.

Kai'Sa pulled back, straddling Sivir's waist, the girl leaning up to try and initiating the kiss again, being pushed back down onto the bed with one hand instead. Kai'Sa's free hand lifted to the zipper on her top, pulling the tab down excruciatingly slowly. Once the zipper popped open Kai'Sa shrugged the cloth off her shoulder, flinging the cloth to a forgotten corner of the room. The dancer guided Sivir's hands from her hips up to her now exposed breasts, giving Sivir's hands an encouraging squeeze before dropping her own to teasingly running her fingers along the sliver of skin exposed by hiking up her blouse.

Sivir continued her ministrations, lightly aware of the fact that her blouse was being hiked up more and more, deciding to help the process along by pulling the fabric over her head and throwing the fabric into a different forgotten corner. The dancer wasted no time in getting Sivir's bra off, the fabric flying like its brethren. The dancer dove down, attacking Sivir's breasts with aggressive licks and play full nips, regularly switching from one nipple to the other to coax out as many cute noises from the girl beneath her as she could.

Kai'Sa gradually dipped lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach until she reached Sivir's pants, she shot a look to the brunette, asking for consent one last time, a question Sivir answered without hesitation. Kai'Sa pulled the slacks of the women as slowly as humanly possible, placing teasing kisses all along the way.

By the time her pants were sent flying Sivir was so visually hot and bothered Kai'Sa couldn't help but feel prideful at being able to reduce the woman to this state.

"Please...-" Sivir breathed, clearly worked up beyond belief. "Please... stop teasing me."

"As you wish~"

Kai'Sa nearly tore Sivir's undergarments off her, gently prying her legs open and observing her wet folds, tempting her to dive right in. The dancer ran her tongue up the length of Sivir's slit, the girl biting her lips to silence her own voice. The danger continued to eat the girl out, worming her tongue against wet walls, finding every rough patch that made Sivir lose control of her voice, moaning a little louder every time, up until with one last silent scream Sivir came undone. Her breathing erratic as the dancer slowed her ministrations ever so slightly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, her back arching off the bed.

Once Sivir dropped back onto the bed the dancer crawled up her body, cradling her from the side as she wiped Sivir's essence from her face. Kai'Sa placed lazy kisses all over Sivir's face as she came down from her high.

"Bet you never thought you'd be doing this when we met." the dancer said coyly, lightly running her fingers along Sivir's nude form.

"It... definitely... surpasses my expectations... in all ways... except one."

The dancer shot her a questioning look, quickly shifting to surprise as she was flipped over, her spandex tights and underwear being pulled off in seconds. Kai'Sa breathed lightly as she was stroked teasingly. Sivir pushed an exploratory finger into the dancer, feeling the warm velvety walls try to push against the intruding digit, the girl however pushed on, finding all the little spots that made the dancer's voice hitch. After some light teasing Sivir felt comfortable gently pushing in a second digit, starting to lightly pump her hand against Kai'Sa's pelvis as her free hand started to grope at her chest, the dual sensations whittling down the performer's stamina. Kai'Sa's voice rose an octave when Sivir dived down and started licking at her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves lightly. The dancer came undone when Sivir wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and started sucking lightly, being careful not to accidentally hurt her lover.

Sivir helped Kai'Sa down from her high with gentle ministrations, helping her ride out her orgasm till they were both gently cuddling underneath the covers.

"How lucky am I to have been sent on that delivery? And to think it would lead to this." Sivir said thoughtfully.

"Remind me to thank your boss when I get the chance." The dancer giggled, nuzzling closer towards the delivery girl.

"I... I think I love you" the girl said, barely above a whisper.

She felt a kiss lightly placed on her cheek, the dancer nuzzling into her should again."Hnn... Love you too."


End file.
